Episode 5674 (21st January 2004)
Plot Maria is furious with Fiz for the way she's treated Kirk. Les advises Kirk to move on. Kirk agrees, but he's going to kill Tyrone first. He finds Tyrone at the garage, where they have a fracas over Fiz. Rita is back behind the counter at The Kabin, despite Norris' reservations. Tyrone proposes to Fiz in an attempt to win her, but she's not impressed and tells him that Kirk's proposal was much better. Fiz tries to explain herself to Kirk, pointing out that if he'd trusted her in the first place, she wouldn't have slept with Tyrone. She assures him that she's not seeing Tyrone. Tyrone hires Mr Newhouse's horse, with the idea of proposing to Fiz on horseback. Instead, the horse carries on past the factory, gathering speed, with Tyrone unable to control it. He ends up with his arm in a sling after falling off in Tile Street. Martin lends his medical books to Karl Foster, who's studying for his nursing exams. Claire is bored without Joshua and arranges to nanny for a family in Altrincham for the week he's away. Tyrone proposes again to Fiz in the Rovers, when Kirk comes in and tells her that he's forgiven her and wants to marry her too. War is declared between the two boys. Cast Regular cast *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Mr Newhouse - Jeff Merchant Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Brandon Jackson as Joshua Peacock. From the character's next appearance on 8th February 2004 he would be played by Benjamin Beresford, who had previously appeared in the role for a number of episodes in November 2003. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Director on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is torn between Kirk and Tyrone; Fred's meddling leaves Claire looking for another job; and Tracy's nose is put out of joint by Karen's romantic wedding plans. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,920,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2004 episodes